


Dreamy Desires

by TheHood13



Series: Servants of Passion [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Beach House, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHood13/pseuds/TheHood13
Summary: Kara Danvers is on vacation in Corto Maltese, seeking some relaxation and time to herself. A stroll on a secluded beach inadvertently leads to her meeting Oliver Queen, and what unexpectedly follows is a day full of bonding, fun and intimacy.AU Kariver/SuperArrow Fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El
Series: Servants of Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a dream I had, and I just played around with it for fun. As mentioned, it's AU, so there will be some differences between the Kara and Oliver in this story and those in canon. Anyways, enjoy.

The mid-afternoon walk across the unpopulated beach felt therapeutic for Kara Danvers in many ways. The trip to Corto Maltese, a small but lively island off the coast of South America, had been wonderful so far. The pressures and demands of the 21st century lifestyle took its toll on many, and an escape from the hustle and bustle of National City was so desperately needed.

Corto Maltese was the perfect destination for that. Her Spanish isn’t fluent, but it’s enough to get her by. It’s a tourist destination for many Americans, but Kara didn’t just come here for a vacation. She wanted isolation. To be away from the rest of the world. With all of the expectations, deadlines and worries that she had in her very complicated life, going to a place where nobody knew her was liberating. For what seemed like the very first time in her life, she felt… ordinary. Free. And if she could just be those two things for a few more days, she’d be more than happy.

Even the small island of Corto Maltese was vibrant and busy at times. Over the three days that she had been here, the beaches had been quite crowded, as were most of the restaurants and markets near her hotel. She wanted some time truly just to herself and thus managed to bribe a taxi driver to take her to a more secluded beach, one which may or may not have been private. She hadn’t seen any signs telling her such, nor was there anybody around to tell her if she was trespassing, so she just continued on her peaceful trek.

Being mid-afternoon, the sun had tamed, and it was more so warm than scorching. Feeling her feet sinking into the sand and hearing the gentle waves come ashore, Kara appreciated the serenity of her moments here. Eventually, she took a seat on the sand and simply stared at the placid ocean. It was almost as if she was meditating, being lulled into a state of zen by the sounds of the waves, bird chirps and gentle breeze. She contemplated removing her bikini robe and stepping into the water, but decided not to. She had no idea how long she had sat there for. She was so relaxed, zoned-out to the point where she didn’t even hear the voice calling out to her until the person it belonged to was just a few meters away from her.

“Excuse me.”

Kara was startled by the sudden advent of a man, and quickly rose to her feet upon realizing his presence. It took her a couple of seconds to discern his features, and she was a bit more surprised at his appearance than his abrupt advent. While his dress was normal for someone at the beach, wearing a white beach shirt and light brown shorts, she was surprised at the fact that he was Caucasian and from North America too, having discerned the latter from his accent.

“May I ask what you’re doing here?” he said calmly.

“I… I was just taking a walk, and decided to sit here and relax,” replied Kara, putting forth an honest excuse. She acknowledged the attractiveness of the man too. He appeared no older than 30 and was built like an athlete, with blonde spiky crew-cut hair and a thin scruff to go with it. For some reason, the man also seemed vaguely familiar, with Kara being unable to place her finger on why.

“Did nobody tell you that this beach is private property?” he asked.

“No, sorry. I think my cab driver tried to but my Spanish isn’t that good,” replied Kara, telling a white lie. “I can leave if you want,” she said apologetically.

“Relax, you’re not in trouble,” replied the man with a half-smile and in a genial tone. “Just tell me how you ended up here? Did you get lost?”

Kara thought about lying, but the man was very non-threatening and somewhat friendly, so she decided to just tell the truth.

“No, no, I just wanted to go somewhere peaceful and isolated. Get away from everything and everyone just for a little while. I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble.”

“Don’t worry, you haven’t. How much longer do you plan on being here?”

“Just for a little while longer,” replied Kara.

“You’re welcome to do that. I live just a little further up this stretch, so feel free to pop by if you need anything.”

“Oh, no, I don’t want to bother you anymore than I already have.”

“I don’t get many visitors, and those that I do aren’t as pretty as you, so I’d be more than happy to help,” replied the man with a smile. Kara heeded his compliment, slightly astounded by how suave, yet gentlemanly he appeared to be.

She had been on the beach for a fairly long time, and definitely could use a drink. She knew full well that he was a stranger, but he seemed polite and very affable, and nonetheless, Kara was definitely more than capable of defending herself from an assailant.

“Can I come by now?” she asked, “I could use a glass of water.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you, you’re very kind,” replied Kara as she started walking towards him. When she was within arm’s distance, he stuck out his hand and smiled warmly.

“Oliver,” he said, introducing himself.

“Kara,” she replied, as she shook his hand.

* * *

As they began walking together towards his residence, they conversed more, each wanting to know a bit more about the friendly stranger they each had just met.

“So, what brings you to Corto Maltese?” asked Oliver.

“Like I said earlier, I just wanted to get away from everything for a while. What brings you here?”

“Mostly the same, actually. It’s a little different for me, given that I’m currently living here.”

“I assume that this stretch of the beach belongs to you?”

“Yeah.”

“It must have been pretty darn expensive.”

“Yes, but luckily I come from a wealthy family, so I was able to purchase it pretty handily.”

“So why Corto Maltese? If you could afford this stretch, then I’m sure you could afford almost anywhere else in the world. Why here?”

“The weather is great. It’s fairly close to home. It’s peaceful, quiet, and I’m somewhat accustomed to island living,” replied Oliver, granted that Corto Maltese was just a little bit more hospitable than the other islands he’d been to.

“Where are you from?” asked Kara.

“Star City. You?”

“National City.”

“And what do you spend most of your time doing in National City?” asked Oliver.

“I’m a reporter,” replied Kara.

“That must be why you’re peppering me with questions,” he joked, causing Kara to laugh.

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“You have any siblings?” he asked.

“Yeah, an older sister, Alex.”

“I have a younger sister, Thea.”

Just then, they arrived at Oliver’s residence, and Kara was surprised once again, this time at the simplicity of his place. She expected a massive, stunning villa, but was instead met with a medium-sized, homey wooden hut. It was raised off the ground by a few feet, and most definitely looked like an ideal place for one to relax and unwind.

“This is where you stay?” asked Kara, as she and Oliver made their way up the few stairs of it.

“What? You don’t like it?” asked Oliver.

“No, not at all. I just expected a luxurious villa,” replied Kara. As she stepped inside, her first impressions were substantiated as she looked around the place. It was most definitely homey, and felt very welcoming and aesthetically calming. There were a couple of couches to the right as one entered, with a small dining table to the left. The kitchen was at the far left, while on the far right was a makeshift bar. Past the kitchen and bar was a solitary door, which Kara assumed led to the bedroom. The place was decorated with a few pot plants, as well as some abstract paintings.

“I think I actually prefer this to a luxurious villa,” complimented Kara.

“Glad to hear it,” replied Oliver, “Water, right?” he asked, as he moved to the makeshift bar.

“Yes please,” requested Kara, as she took a seat at one of the stools behind the counter, glancing at a small picture frame of what she assumed was Oliver and his family. He opened the mini-fridge and passed her an ice-cold bottle of water, which she immediately opened and took sips of. Oliver took out a water bottle for himself before sitting on the stool next to Kara.

“So for how long are you in Corto Maltese?” asked Oliver.

“I’ll be here for four more days,” replied Kara.

“How do you plan on spending them?”

“Probably by doing literally nothing. It’s been a very busy year for me, more so than usual. Life just by itself is very tough, and it becomes even more difficult with the demands and expectations placed on you by your work, by your family, by… everyone, really.”

“I can relate to that,” replied Oliver. “Most people can.”

“How does it relate for you?” asked Kara.

“Long story short, my parents want me to take over the family business and I don’t think it’s for me. You?”

“Long story short, I’ve been butting heads with my editor-in-chief over my articles.”

“Hopefully, both of our troubles will come to an end soon.”

“We can only hope,” replied Kara, sharing a smile with Oliver.

“Are you hungry?” asked Oliver. “I’m about to make lunch, so you’re welcome to stay.”

“A man who knows his way around the kitchen, I see,” she replied playfully. “What are you making?”

“Something simple. Chicken breast and salad.”

“Sure, I’ll stay,” replied Kara as she moved to the kitchen with Oliver, “After all, who am I to refuse a lunch with Oliver Queen?”

The mention of his full name caught Oliver off-guard, as he turned to face Kara. “You know who I am?” he asked. He’d assumed that she didn’t know him, given that she was from National City, and also by the fact that he purposely tried to avoid outright revealing his true identity.

“I didn’t know at first, but I pieced it all together when I saw the picture of your family. I mean, an Oliver from Star City that comes from a rich family… I should have put it together sooner,” she joked.

She could sense that he was a bit disheartened by the fact that she now knew, probably because he now expected her to look at him as that long-gone playboy from years ago, as a trust-fund brat who only cared about himself, but amazingly, that didn’t happen.

“It’s okay, I’m not thinking of you any differently now. You’re still just… ‘Wooden hut Oliver from Corto Maltese’ to me,” said, immediately cringing internally at the words she used, which inadvertently made him chuckle.

“’Wooden hut Oliver from Corto Maltese’… It kind of has a ring to it,” he replied jovially.

“If we’re being honest, it really doesn’t,” replied Kara, nervously smiling.

“It does to me. You clearly have a way with words, Kara. That must have something to do with why you’re a good reporter.”

“What are you hoping to achieve by flattering me like this?” asked Kara with a smirk.

“Well, in the event that my food turns out to be horrible, you’ll be able to leave here saying ‘at least he was charming and hospitable’,” joked Oliver, prompting a laugh from Kara.

“I can already say that about you,” replied Kara, “Now, let me see how good of a cook you are,” she said, before joining him in the small kitchen.

* * *

As Kara helped Oliver prepare the late lunch for the two of them, it was impossible to deny the physical attraction between the two of them. Of course, they were both very attractive individuals, with Kara naturally wondering how much of their attraction was bolstered by the fact that she was only wearing a bikini under her thin robe which didn’t hide much. However, she conceded that their attraction would still be present no matter the circumstances of their meeting due to their personality mesh.

More so than their physical attraction was how well they fed off of each other’s energy, as they both enjoyed their company far more than they had with anyone else in recent times. It made clear to both of them why they were in each other’s company at this very moment. They had both sought to be alone and away from others, but Kara ended up very gladly accepting Oliver’s cordial invitations, who rarely extended them to anybody really. In the past, he shooed away trespassers without much deliberation, but now, he extended a polite offer of a drink to lunch as well.

Once the simple lunch was ready, they sat opposite each other at the small dining table, both of them grinning as they eyed the plates in front of them. Kara had prepared the salad, but the chicken was all Oliver. Kara was most definitely impressed with how he handled and prepared it, but of course, none of that mattered unless it tasted good. She cut a small piece of the chicken, and took her time with chewing and tasting it. Oliver was nearly on the edge of his seat, anxiously anticipating her answer on how it tasted.

“And?”

“It’s very good,” replied Kara, much to Oliver’s content. “What about my salad?”

It was now Oliver’s turn to taste. He mimicked her slow and deliberate actions when tasting the salad, much to her chagrin, before finally giving the same answer that she gave him.

“It’s very good,” he replied, with both of them sharing a laugh before continuing their meal.

“For how long have you been staying here?” asked Kara.

“A month and a half.”

“That’s quite a long time.”

“I was only supposed to be here for a couple of weeks. Just to clear my head and come to a decision about the company, but nearly two months later and I still haven’t.”

“Why is that?”

Oliver sighed before replying. “My parents want me to take the reins of their company. I don’t have a problem with that in itself. It’s just that… I want to forge my own legacy, and I think I have a plan to do that. Unfortunately, it might clash with the duties I’d have as CEO of the company.”

“Have you talked to your parents about your plans? You can try to convince them to have faith in you, and besides, I’m sure they’ll be proud of you no matter what you’re doing.”

“Don’t count on it.”

“Trust me, Oliver. They will be. Even if they’re not, just be careful not to completely strain your relationship with them. They’re your parents, after all.”

“They may be my parents, but they really didn’t act like it for most of my life. As with most rich people, their solution to everything was to just throw money at it.”

“They still raised you well. In the short time that I’ve spent with you, I can sense that you’re a good, honest man. Your parents definitely played a part in that.”

“Why are you so interested in my relationship with my parents?” asked Oliver, immediately sensing Kara’s bubbly personality dull a bit.

“I lost my parents when I was 13,” she replied, “I did get adopted thereafter, and I do love my new family, but I still miss my parents. Every day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” replied Oliver sympathetically.

“It’s okay. All I’m saying is that you should cherish whatever time you have with them, because you never know how much time they have left.”

Oliver acknowledged her words, which immediately made him evaluate where his relationship with his parents currently was. He’d become a bit disillusioned with them as of late, having not spoken to them in a month, and realized that he should probably give them a call as soon as possible.

He sensed that Kara was a bit deflated after speaking about her parents, and changed the topic. “So, a reporter, right?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you mainly focus on in your pieces?” he asked.

“Well, I’ve been trying to dig deeper into some of the issues plaguing National City, but for some reason, my editor-in-chief doesn’t like my pieces. I’m trying to raise awareness and get people to act, not just through my pieces but also through drives and other initiatives. It’s just not working out so well at the moment.”

“It sounds like we’re in the same business then,” replied Oliver, “I’m also trying to help Star City, but what I’ve tried so far, especially from within my father’s company, hasn’t helped much.”

“Do you have any other ideas on what to do?” asked Kara.

“No, not yet,” replied Oliver. Kara felt as if she sensed some deceit in his voice, but brushed it off, thinking that she was perhaps imagining it.

“It will come to you, and when it does, things will come right,” she said reassuringly.

“What makes you so sure?” asked Oliver.

“Because it’s hard to keep a good man down,” replied Kara with a smile.

“Well, it’s even harder to a good woman down. You definitely know all about that,” replied Oliver, almost making Kara blush. “Did you enjoy it?” asked Oliver, as he gestured to Kara’s empty plate.

“Yes, I did. It was very nice, thank you.”

“So, you’re going to be on your way now?” asked Oliver, as he took their plates to the sink.

“I’m not in any rush to leave,” replied Kara, surprising Oliver. “Can I hang around for a little longer?” she asked. She’d only spent little over an hour in his presence, yet she was so intensely intrigued with him. She felt inclined to spend just a little bit more time with him, and so too was he with her.

“Sure. What would you like to do now?” asked Oliver.

“Ask you a few more questions to get you know a bit better,” replied Kara.

“Even on vacation, you can’t turn off your reporter instincts,” quipped Oliver, “You planning on writing a piece on me?”

“Are you interesting enough to warrant a space in my column?” asked Kara.

“Ask away and you’ll find out,” he replied with a grin, one which Kara reciprocated before she moved to the bar. Her and Oliver both cracked open an apple cider and sat next to each other on the barstools, before they began to pleasantly converse for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

After an afternoon of stories, laughs and flirtatious dialogue, the sun was just beginning to set over the island of Corto Maltese, and Kara Danvers was watching it descend on the horizon from the porch of Oliver Queen’s beach hut.

There was a strange ease between them which they felt when they were together. Usually, neither of them liked to read too much into things, but their meeting didn’t feel like a coincidence to either of them. It weirdly felt as if they were supposed to meet, but of course, that could largely be attributed to the fact that they immediately felt like old friends when talking with one another. They couldn’t find a word to describe their connection. It didn’t feel like infatuation or lust, but at the same time, it wasn’t really love. Not yet, at least.

Oliver joined her on the porch, sitting on the chair next to her. They looked into each other’s eyes, seeing a warmth in them and feeling it too. 

“It’s ironic, isn’t it?” said Kara. “We both came here to be alone and actually ended up finding good company.”

Oliver smiled before he replied. “Ironic, indeed.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the golden-pink hue across the sky that the sunset was creating. After a while, Kara spoke up.

“Thank you for today, Oliver,” she said.

“It was my pleasure, Kara. I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad you trespassed. Otherwise we probably would’ve never met.”

“So am I. Turns out my sister was wrong. She told me that nothing good ever comes out of breaking the law, but I trespassed and I ended up finding you,” joked Kara, laughing with Oliver. After the laughter died down, their eyes locked for a moment, and Oliver suddenly had an audacious epiphany.

“Fancy a swim?” asked Oliver.

“What?” replied Kara, confused by his request.

“Let’s go,” he said, not even waiting for her answer before leaping out of his chair.

“Oliver,” she called after him, but he had already started jogging towards the waves.

“Come on! Before the rain!” he said, as he took off his shirt and entered the ocean water. Kara couldn’t help but follow his lead, as she stood up, removing her bikini robe and making her way to the water.

“Hey, wait!” she said, as she saw him venturing further into the water without her. The ocean had become a bit more restless due to an impending rainfall, with the waves coming ashore a little more aggressively.

"Wait!" she called out again. She stopped walking further when the water was up to her waist, as she submerged herself for a second to wet her hair before looking ahead. No sign of Oliver.

“Oliver?” she called out, to no response.

She’d lost sight of him amongst the waves. She thought that maybe he too was submerged for a few seconds and expected his head to pop out of the water at any second, but it didn’t.

“Oliver!”

Just as she called out his name once again, a figure burst out from the water next to her. She screamed and stumbled back, but the figure grabbed on to her, stopping her from falling.

“Hey, hey, it’s me.” It took her another second to realise it was Oliver, with a wide grin on his face after having surprised her.

“Don’t do that!” she said angrily, punching him in the chest.

“Ow! You hit pretty damn hard for a woman of your size.”

“Yeah, keep that mind the next time you try to scare me. I might end up knocking you out!”

Oliver started to chuckle.

“What?” she said, irritated.

“Nothing, it’s just… You’re pretty cute when you’re angry,” he said. As much as Kara wanted to be mad at him, she couldn’t be. She turned her face away, trying to suppress her giggle and hide her blush. The man was too charming for his own good. Trying to avoid eye contact, she turned her eyes to his body, and was shocked with what she saw. Multiple scars, but two stood out to her. Both clearly wounds from a large blade, spread across his chest and abdomen

“Oliver… these are from…”

“Yes,” he replied, already knowing what she was asking about.

Ever since she’d deciphered that he was Oliver Queen, she’d been wanting to ask him about his time on the island, but hadn’t felt as if she had the right to. No matter what chemistry and connection they’d formed in the past few hours, it was still just that. A few hours. She didn’t know much about him, but she did remember the news headlines of him being found after being stranded on an island for three years. That was just a few months ago.

Kara didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry for staring, I just…”

“You don’t have to apologise,” he said reassuringly. “Everybody goes through a crucible. Mine was the island.”

“But not every crucible is as horrific as this.”

“That doesn’t make your pain invalid. Things don’t hurt less just because the person next to you is hurting more. You lost your parents. I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

Beneath the charm and good-looks was truly a good and virtuous man. Oliver was startled when he felt a softness in his right hand, looking down to see Kara gently taking his hand in hers. The sun had almost fully set and the soft rumblings of thunder began to become louder, so they left the water, and returned to the hut.

* * *

The rainfall was quite tranquil, and Oliver expected it to dissipate within an hour, so they decided to wait for things to clear up before he was to take her back to her hotel. Oliver had made a cup of tea for her and himself, and she sipped frequently on the brew as she sat on one of the couches.

“Here.”

Oliver returned from his room with a coat of his, and handed it to Kara. A chilly breeze accompanied the downpour, and even though it didn’t affect Kara, she politely took it from him.

“Thanks,” she replied, as she wrapped it around herself. “You’re not cold at all?” she asked, seeing that he was still only wearing a shirt.

“Three years on an island in the North China Sea, Kara. I don’t get cold anymore,” he replied, as he took a seat next to her.

“Right… You ever talk to anyone about what happened to you there?” she asked, receiving a shake of the head from Oliver. “Why not?”

“If I did, people would see me differently,” he replied succinctly.

“What about me?” suggested Kara, “I know I’m a stranger, but maybe that’s exactly what you need. Remember what I said earlier? You’ll still just be ‘wooden hut Oliver from Corto Maltese’ to me.”

She managed to get a smile out of him with her humorous words. “I appreciate the offer, but if I were to tell you now, I might scare you away and I don’t want to do that.”

“Scare me away? It’s not like I can leave,” joked Kara, gesturing to the downpour outside, laughing with Oliver. “Was it really that bad?” she asked earnestly.

“Yes,” replied Oliver somberly, “I don’t want to jeopardise our friendship by telling you what happened to me.”

“Friendship?” The word stuck out to Kara.

“Yeah,” replied Oliver, catching on to her confusion, “Would you not say we’ve developed a friendship?”

“No, no, it’s just… the word ‘friend’ doesn’t seem right,” replied Kara thoughtfully.

“Well, if I’m not your friend, then what am I? Your consigliere?” joked Oliver, prompting a slight giggle from Kara before she got serious once again.

“Not a ‘friend’…” she pondered, before locking eyes with Oliver. “Something more than a friend.”

“How much more than a friend?” asked Oliver, curious.

“I don’t know. You decide,” replied Kara, equally curious.

“I don’t know if I can do that, but what I do know is that… when I saw you on the beach for the very first time, I thought that you were unbelievably attractive. Of course, I still think that, but after spending this day with you and getting to know you, I now know that you are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. I truly mean that. I haven’t felt this at ease with someone in a very, very long time.”

“Me too,” replied Kara.

“So, how does that help us come to a conclusion?” he asked.

Kara appeared to ponder for a second before replying. “Maybe because it’s had me wanting to do this,” she said, before leaning in and planting her lips on his. Their lips separated after a few seconds, but then their eyes locked once again, as they each gazed deeply into them.

The attraction was palpable from the first moment that they’d met. The connection was powerful, strengthening more with each and every second that they spent with one another. The way they fed off each other’s energy was electric, and the only kind of tension that existed between them was sexual tension.

Kara shed the coat before her and Oliver closed the small distance between them and placed their lips on one another’s again. Kara stepped over his legs, sitting atop them before continuing to let their lips play with each other’s while Oliver ran his hands down her back until they reached her thighs.

They were under no illusion about what they were doing and what was about to happen. The fact that they’d found each other in this foreign land far from their homes felt a little bit like fate, but even if it wasn’t, and today was just one massive coincidence, they were at least going to make the best of it and have some fun.

Oliver effortlessly stood up, carrying Kara with him to his bedroom before laying her down on the bed. Once he did, they stopped for a brief moment to gaze deep into each other’s eyes, not only out of adoration, but also to confirm whether they both wanted this, wanted each other... and they both truly did.

* * *

Their sensual commotion culminated in intense climaxes that neither had experienced in years, and with that, they found it hard to leave one another afterwards. Under the duvet, Kara was on top of Oliver, her body pressed firmly against his while their lips still delicately tangled with one another’s. Their polarity was fully exhibited in their union, as while Oliver’s conditioned body felt like a dense rock, there was a tenderness and benevolence to Kara, something which Oliver most definitely noted as his hands glided over her soft and silky skin.

“Tonight was… _definitely_ one of the best nights of my life,” said Kara, her voice profoundly imbued with satisfaction.

“Yeah?” asked Oliver, receiving a nod from Kara as she bit her bottom lip. “Well, I can most definitely… say… the same,” he said, each in between a peck from Kara. “Are you going to stay?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?” asked Oliver, as he pressed his lips on Kara’s, gently sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away.

“If you keep kissing me like that,” replied Kara, giggling with Oliver as their lips continued to nibble and caress each other for what seemed like an endlessly frozen moment in time.

Just as their bodies began to heat up once again, Oliver’s phone began to buzz. He attempted to ignore it, but it caught Kara’s attention.

“Ignore it,” he said.

“Don’t you want to at least see who it is?” she asked.

“No,” he replied. They kissed for a few more seconds, hoping that it would stop, but it persisted.

“You should really take it,” she said, as she looked over to the bedside to see the caller ID. “It’s Thea.”

The fact that it was his sister calling at this late hour seemed to strike a nerve with Oliver, as Kara could see him visibly sober up. She slid off of him, allowing him to get up and answer the call.

* * *

“Speedy?” answered Oliver, as he stepped away from the bed.

_“Hey, Ollie.”_

“What happened? Is something wrong?”

_“No, I… I just had a bad day, and wanted to hear your voice.”_

“Okay. How are you? How’s mom and dad?”

_“We’re alright, but I miss you, Ollie. We all miss you, a lot.”_

“Me too.”

_“When are you coming back?”_

“I don’t know,” he replied, honestly. “But I have a feeling that it’s going to be soon…” he said, as he looked back to the bed, at Kara, “Soon.”

_“I hope so.”_

* * *

“Is everything okay?” asked Kara, as Oliver returned.

“Yeah,” he replied, placing the phone on his bedside before hopping back in bed. “So, four more days in Corto Maltese,” he said, as he started to stroke her hair.

"Three now."

“Have your plans changed on how you wanted to spend them?”

“No,” replied Kara, initially confusing Oliver. “I still want to do nothing, but… I want to do nothing _with you_.”

“If tonight was any indication, we’re going to be doing a whole lot more than nothing,” he replied, as they laughed together before their lips met once again. The kiss lasted for several seconds before they separated to take a breath.

“It’s been a long day,” said Kara. “We should get some sleep.”

Oliver nodded, kissing her on her forehead this time before she turned to face the other way. Their bodies were close once again, with Oliver wrapping his arm around her waist before they attempted to nod off.

They hadn’t said it, but they had already begun thinking about how complicated a future between them would be. They both lived in different cities, and even though National City and Star City weren’t too far from one another, they would still have to overcome the hurdles of being apart from each other for extended periods of time. Their careers and future plans also might make it difficult for them to pop in to see each other, given how busy they were likely going to be. They both thought about the possibility of leaving whatever their relationship was here in Corto Maltese, and not going any further once they returned to their homes, perhaps even never seeing each other again.

However, neither of them wanted that, and they both cast these thoughts aside for the time being. They’d worry about the future when it came, because right now, all they wanted to do was to spend the next three days together, maybe even longer if possible. They were going to make the best of the time they still had with each other while away from the world, away from their stresses and away from their problems.

As Kara lay next to Oliver, she continued to wonder about her future with him. Tonight was an enigma. She had managed to control herself in her more… fervent moments, but could she do that forever, or would she one day unintentionally hurt him in a moment of passion and give up her secret? Her eyes caught something a moment before she was about to close them. She hadn’t seen it earlier, as she now looked at the sleek recurve bow hanging above Oliver’s bathroom door. He never mentioned anything about being an archer throughout the day. Nonetheless, it added another interesting yet somewhat insignificant facet to Oliver in her eyes, and she made nothing much of it before closing her eyes and drifting off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
